wifiworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Abstract Shower Incident
4:24:05 PM Jachilles: i smell karen 4:24:07 PM geezerfaec: thats pansy 4:24:09 PM geezerfaec: he's garbage 4:24:15 PM BULLY BALDY: ... 4:24:19 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: Wow 4:24:23 PM geezerfaec: pansy dont lie 4:24:24 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: are you sure you don't hate pansy 4:24:26 PM BULLY BALDY: i used my irish springs soap bar this morning 4:24:27 PM BULLY BALDY: r u shur 4:24:30 PM geezerfaec: when was the last time you even-- 4:24:36 PM BULLY BALDY: asians also don't generate body odour 4:24:36 PM geezerfaec: i-irish springs 4:24:39 PM BULLY BALDY: unless you shove your nose point blank 4:24:42 PM BULLY BALDY: at smelly areas 4:24:43 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: LOL 4:24:45 PM Jachilles: thats not true 4:24:49 PM BULLY BALDY: that's so true 4:24:53 PM BULLY BALDY: you go to a gym's change room 4:24:57 PM BULLY BALDY: and you smell naggers and whities 4:24:58 PM BULLY BALDY: not the asians 4:25:00 PM geezerfaec: its pretty true imo 4:25:02 PM geezerfaec: personal exp 4:25:08 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: my brother smells when he's sweaty or has been locked up in his room all day 4:25:13 PM geezerfaec: he's not really asian 4:25:15 PM geezerfaec: you're adopted 4:25:21 PM BULLY BALDY: he can't be a real asian 4:25:24 PM BULLY BALDY: does he shower everyday? 4:25:30 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: yeah 4:25:33 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: I DON'T WEAR DEODORANT 4:25:34 PM BULLY BALDY: maybe it's your house you're smeling 4:25:35 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: THERE 4:25:36 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: I SAID IT 4:25:39 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: I'M EXPOSED 4:25:42 PM BULLY BALDY: neither do i 4:25:43 PM BULLY BALDY: ASIANS DON'T HAVE TO 4:25:46 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: AHHHHH 4:25:46 PM BULLY BALDY: ^5 4:25:49 PM geezerfaec: (:| 4:25:50 PM Jachilles: you guys are gross 4:26:02 PM BULLY BALDY: asian race comes with built in $$ saving features 4:26:05 PM Chie-chan: wtf 4:26:15 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: my feet smell if I sleep with socks on LOL 4:26:16 PM geezerfaec: if u dont need it u dont need it 4:26:34 PM Chie-chan: >sleeping with socks on 4:26:37 PM Chie-chan: i can't comprehend this 4:26:41 PM geezerfaec: why 4:26:47 PM Jachilles: loose a lot of heat from feet 4:26:48 PM Jachilles: when its cold 4:26:50 PM Jachilles: LOL 4:26:56 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: I haven't done it since middle school, when I realized my feet smelled 4:26:56 PM geezerfaec: i used to be a massive wuss like you mau 4:27:06 PM geezerfaec: but then i realized socking it up has its perks 4:27:08 PM Chie-chan: excuse me 4:27:11 PM Chie-chan: sleeping with socks = wussy 4:27:12 PM Jachilles: lots of people smelling your feet when you wake up karen 4:27:13 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: LOL 4:27:24 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: no i noticed in the locker rooms 4:27:32 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: but 4:27:40 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: maybe my body has changed since then 4:27:45 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: I should do an experiment 4:27:49 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: and write that for my paper 4:27:49 PM Jachilles: maybe you should wash your feet 4:27:50 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: YEAH 4:27:56 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: experiment time 4:27:58 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: for my paper 4:27:59 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: due in 4:28:03 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: 2.5 hour 4:28:03 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: s 4:28:04 PM geezerfaec: my feet never smell (:| 4:28:08 PM geezerfaec: even with all my (sweat)ing 4:28:13 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: ..yes they do 4:28:23 PM Jachilles: a lot of people in denial about how much they smell 4:28:24 PM Jachilles: in this chat 4:28:27 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: YES THEY DO 4:28:38 PM geezerfaec: nah i have other stuff that smells 4:28:39 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: omg my bf's feet smell so bad when he takes his shoes off 4:28:45 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: it's unbearable 4:28:56 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: what parts of you smell yzer 4:29:00 PM geezerfaec: (:| 4:29:00 PM Jachilles: for the paper 4:29:01 PM geezerfaec: this n that 4:29:10 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: tell me pl0x 4:29:19 PM geezerfaec: i'll pass 4:29:21 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: Is it your crotch 4:29:26 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: after you masturbate 4:29:34 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: and you sweat it all out 4:29:44 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: or is it your armpit 4:29:50 PM Jachilles: after you masturbate 4:29:51 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: s 4:29:54 PM Jachilles: and you sweat it all out 4:29:54 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: ^ 4:29:57 PM geezerfaec: karen 4:30:05 PM geezerfaec: YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR 4:30:09 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: LOL 4:30:23 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: what bothers me is when my hair smells 4:30:28 PM Girobffe: yeah, talking about yzers crotch vinegar is too far 4:30:42 PM geezerfaec: too far no matter who it is imo 4:30:51 PM Girobffe: (chuckle) 4:31:03 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: really though 4:31:03 PM geezerfaec: how about 4:31:09 PM geezerfaec: who here does not use shampoo 4:31:12 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: lots of people like to talk about masturbation 4:31:19 PM Girobffe: I use shampoo like twice a week 4:31:32 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: I love shampoo. It's so fun e.e 4:31:41 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: BUT I DON'T TAKE MANY SHOWERS 4:31:42 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: LOL 4:31:42 PM geezerfaec: 0 shampoo master race here 4:31:50 PM geezerfaec: just rinse in hot water and end it 4:31:58 PM Jachilles: yzer 4:32:03 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: end it there 4:32:04 PM BULLY BALDY: i don't emit body odour! 4:32:06 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: do you use soap 4:32:06 PM Girobffe: Nah, my hair accumulates too much grease that way 4:32:06 PM Jachilles: you should use some shampoo before you go in for the interview 4:32:14 PM geezerfaec: >accumulates too much grease 4:32:22 PM geezerfaec: if you didnt use shampoo at all, your hair would no longer do that 4:32:38 PM Girobffe: Unpossible 4:32:42 PM geezerfaec: its true man 4:32:44 PM Jachilles: soap question is dodged 4:32:46 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: lol yeah shampoo is kind of weird 4:32:49 PM geezerfaec: the shampoo strips your hair of oil 4:32:54 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: because people wash out their natural oils 4:32:56 PM geezerfaec: and your scalp overcompensates by mass producing oil 4:33:02 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: then replace it with fake oil from conditioner 4:33:03 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: LOL 4:33:07 PM Girobffe: Well yeah I've heard that 4:33:18 PM geezerfaec: of course my hair is super long too 4:33:23 PM geezerfaec: yea i use SOAP 4:33:26 PM geezerfaec: question UNDODGED 4:33:32 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: LOL 4:33:34 PM Girobffe: I use shower gel 4:33:37 PM Girobffe: Like a real man 4:33:41 PM geezerfaec: shower gel bottom tier 4:33:46 PM Girobffe: Pfft 4:33:50 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: what color is your shower gel 4:33:57 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: I stayed at my brother's place once 4:33:59 PM geezerfaec: natural vegetable/olive oil soap bars master race 4:34:06 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: and he had this radioactive blue colored shower gel 4:34:07 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: for men 4:34:10 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: it was SO WEIRD 4:34:11 PM Jachilles: for karen 4:34:15 PM geezerfaec: was it axe or no 4:34:18 PM Girobffe: Yeah I use blue shower gel 4:34:21 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: I duno 4:34:23 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: maybe 4:34:26 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: oh my god 4:34:30 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: wtf why does it have to be blue 4:34:34 PM Jachilles: hey karen 4:34:37 PM Jachilles: did you hear 4:34:38 PM geezerfaec: i used to rock some orange gel 4:34:40 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: that can't be good for you 4:34:43 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: why orange??? 4:34:47 PM Jachilles: that you should do your hw 4:34:47 PM geezerfaec: dunno 4:34:48 PM Jachilles: LOL 4:34:50 PM Jachilles: ???????? 4:34:52 PM geezerfaec: NO JACK 4:34:54 PM geezerfaec: this is better than that 4:34:58 PM Jachilles: it really isnt 4:35:03 PM geezerfaec: :^) 4:35:14 PM geezerfaec: jack hates conversation confirmed 4:35:15 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: fuck 4:35:19 PM Jachilles: yes 4:35:20 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: i need to write this paper 4:35:27 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: omgggg 2 hrs 25 min 4:35:29 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: ok i got this 4:35:31 PM Jachilles: just do it 4:35:31 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: I GOT THIS 4:35:33 PM Jachilles: go 4:35:39 PM geezerfaec: YOU BETTER GOT THAT 4:35:44 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: but wait 4:35:46 PM Jachilles: no 4:35:47 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: 1 more question 4:35:47 PM Jachilles: no wait 4:35:47 PM geezerfaec: im waiting 4:35:48 PM Jachilles: go 4:35:51 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: jack what color is your soap 4:35:55 PM Jachilles: do your hw 4:35:57 PM Jachilles: colored 4:36:01 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: WHAT COLOR 4:36:03 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: I MUST KNOW 4:36:06 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: IS IT BLUE 4:36:06 PM Jachilles: ill tell you when you're done 4:36:07 PM geezerfaec: I MUST KNOW TOO 4:36:08 PM geezerfaec: IS IT BLUE 4:36:13 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: LINK 4:36:15 PM kyle4: blue shower gel or nothing 4:36:16 PM geezerfaec: LINK 4:36:18 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: WHAT COLOR IS YOUR SOAP 4:36:22 PM Girobffe: LUNK 4:36:22 PM geezerfaec: ok link cooperated 4:36:27 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: WTF 4:36:29 PM geezerfaec: JACK 4:36:34 PM geezerfaec: WHAT COLOR IS YOUR GEL 4:36:41 PM Jachilles: karen do your hw yzer get a job 4:36:41 PM Girobffe: Everything has gone insane. All over shower gel. 4:36:44 PM Girobffe: (puke) 4:36:44 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: ALL OF WFWD USES BLUE SHOWER GEL LIKE MY BROTHER?????? 4:36:49 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: WHAT 4:36:51 PM geezerfaec: what i dont 4:36:55 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: oh 4:36:56 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: nvm 4:36:57 PM BULLY BALDY: i use soap bars 4:36:58 PM BULLY BALDY: 4eva. 4:37:04 PM BULLY BALDY: and purple/pink shower gel if i had to 4:37:08 PM geezerfaec: December 13, 2013 4:33 PM Karen: <<< natural vegetable/olive oil soap bars master race 4:37:09 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: ... 4:37:17 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: WHY PURPLE/PINK? 4:37:18 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: WTF 4:37:19 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: WHY 4:37:23 PM kyle4: why not 4:37:26 PM BULLY BALDY: it smells really nice 4:37:28 PM BULLY BALDY: ... 4:37:28 PM geezerfaec: my soap bar is dark green 4:37:30 PM geezerfaec: currently 4:37:35 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: PURPLE OR PINK ARE NOT SMELLS 4:37:38 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: THEY ARE COLORS 4:37:43 PM BULLY BALDY: i don't remember what it's called 4:37:49 PM BULLY BALDY: because i haven't used it in a while 4:37:51 PM BULLY BALDY: i lost my shower sponge thing 4:37:53 PM kyle4: purple is a flavor 4:38:02 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: WHY DO YOU FEEL LIKE YOU SMELL NICE WHEN YOU CLEAN YOURSELF WITH ARTIFICIAL COLORS 4:38:14 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: omggg 4:38:15 PM BULLY BALDY: because 4:38:15 PM geezerfaec: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=9153662 4:38:19 PM geezerfaec: washing with this thing master race 4:38:20 PM kyle4: artficial scents incuded 4:38:21 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: i will never understand 4:38:21 PM geezerfaec: anything else crap tier 4:38:23 PM BULLY BALDY: when i smell nicer , i lull myself to sleep with the scent 4:38:32 PM kyle4: >poly vore 4:38:34 PM Chie-chan: http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=734187 4:38:42 PM geezerfaec: mau 4:38:45 PM geezerfaec: read the atmosphere 4:38:49 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: you use 4:38:49 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: A 4:38:51 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: LUFFA? 4:38:56 PM Chie-chan: December 13, 2013 4:38 PM Karen: <<< mau read the atmosphere 4:38:58 PM Chie-chan: December 13, 2013 4:38 PM kyle4: <<< >poly vore 4:39:00 PM BULLY BALDY: is that what they're called? 4:39:00 PM Chie-chan: :^) 4:39:16 PM geezerfaec: loofah can refer to a few different things, including the one in that picture 4:39:20 PM geezerfaec: so i dont like to call it that 4:39:26 PM geezerfaec: its the shaq lather builder or nothing 4:39:40 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: BATH 4:39:42 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: SPONGE? 4:39:50 PM geezerfaec: what 4:40:02 PM geezerfaec: karen you wash yourself with a rag dont you 4:40:06 PM BULLY BALDY: loofah? 4:40:08 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: I USE MY HANDS 4:40:10 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: WTF 4:40:10 PM BULLY BALDY: yeah, i used to use a bath sponge then 4:40:12 PM geezerfaec: HANDS 4:40:14 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: WHY DO YOU NEED A RAG 4:40:15 PM geezerfaec: HANDS IS CRAP TIER 4:40:19 PM BULLY BALDY: i take the least manly showers ever 4:40:21 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: IT'S GENTLE 4:40:22 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: EASY 4:40:25 PM BULLY BALDY: 20 mins long 4:40:25 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: ACCESSIBLE 4:40:27 PM BULLY BALDY: i'm not a man. 4:40:27 PM kyle4: karen what are you doing 4:40:31 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: DOESN'T NEED CLEANING 4:40:32 PM Jachilles: 2 hr 20 minutes 4:40:33 PM geezerfaec: hands leaves you covered in crap and you know it 4:40:36 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: fuck 4:40:38 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: ok paper time 4:40:38 PM BULLY BALDY: jyaku, those are baffs 4:40:40 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: bye wfwd 4:40:45 PM Big Black Eight and a Half: thx 4 the grate convo 4:40:46 PM Jachilles: bi 4:40:49 PM Jachilles: so grate 4:40:52 PM geezerfaec: pansy 4:40:59 PM geezerfaec: ill out girly shower you ANY DAY 4:41:13 PM BULLY BALDY: r u srs 4:41:20 PM BULLY BALDY: u and wot method 4:41:24 PM kyle4: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPwhMoQBg_8 4:41:34 PM BULLY BALDY: shampoo, conditioner, bath sponge, and shower manicure 4:41:39 PM geezerfaec: i exfoliate and moisturize inbetween washing and conditioning 4:41:45 PM BULLY BALDY: WTFFFFFF 4:41:51 PM BULLY BALDY: WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 4:41:56 PM BULLY BALDY: WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 4:42:05 PM BULLY BALDY: i'm done. 4:42:06 PM geezerfaec: >thinking you had anything on me